Seduced By The Devil
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: When Vegeta destroys Android 18 in an alternate Mirai Trunks timeline, Android 17 kidnaps Bulma in retribution. When the devious android discovers that Vegeta has been ignoring Bulma lately he plans a seduction of Bulma - body and soul.
1. Sweet Revenge

**Seduced by the Devil**

_ DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

** A/N – This is a 17/Bulma fanfic and was my first odd couple fanfiction. It's set in an alternate mirai Trunks time line and has…well…potential. Unfortunately for you and I both, I never had this fanfic beta read. Because of this it's a very crappy fanfic...but I have now, for your enjoyment, done some editing and a little rewriting. Nothing drastic, it's still kinda fast paced, but it's good. Very evil. Very sexy. Mild lemon content - nothing descriptive and soccer-mom-hating. Promise. I did some editing to prevent having this fic reported and slaughtered.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"No…Eighteen…"_

Android Seventeen stared at the body of his sister, or what had been his sister. She lay scattered in several pieces, smoke was still coming form her torso and her limbs were still twitching - her eyes however were empty and dead.

"I did warn her you know, but she didn't listen." Seventeen whirled to face Vegeta who stood cockily with 18 year Gohan next to him; both of them were super saiyan and were grinning at their victory,

"You…killed her." Seventeen shut his eyes in rage and felt his power level increase. _They would pay for this_. It didn't matter that there were two of them, he was still stronger then them. Eighteen had never been as strong as he had, she should have known better then to take these two on without assistance…but then they had never seemed to be a danger before.

Seventeen opened his ice blue eyes and focused on Vegeta, it had undoubtedly been him who had done this; Gohan wouldn't have attacked so openly, he was strong but didn't like to fight in cities such as the one they were in now. Yes, it had been Vegeta, and it was Vegeta who would pay first. He gave them both a cold smile, a plan formulating in his mind. Vegeta had taken away the one person he cared about and in return he would take away the one person who Vegeta cared about…Bulma.

"I would love to stay and chat…" Seventeen gathered his energy into a ki ball and gave Vegeta a very, very icy smile, "…But I have a date to pick up at Capsule corp. and I don't want to be late!" Seventeen caught the look of surprise and anger on Vegeta's face; then he threw the ki ball at him and took off into the sky, flying towards capsule corp. at such a speed that Vegeta would have no hope of catching up.

_Bulma Briefs…_ Seventeen summoned up the file he had on her and studied her. She was beautiful for a human and thanks to a wish she had made not long after Goku had died; she aged like a saiyan, so she still looked young. It would be a pity to kill her…still there were sure to be other uses for one such as she.

He studied the file for the entire flight to her family home – the Capsule Corporation. He only closed the file, and the alluring picture, once he had set himself down. Seventeen landed on her lawn and immediately searched for her ki; _she was down in the capsule corp. basement, probably working on one of her creations._ The woman was smarter then Dr. Gero, she just wasn't as crazy. He paused as he felt a large ki with her but he quickly relaxed, it was only the boy, Vegeta's son. He would pose no problem.

Silent as a prowling panther Seventeen flew down the to the capsule corp. basement to find Bulma was standing in the middle of thew room looking at some sort of vehicle, it still looked half completed but she looked incredibly happy. The boy Trunks was playing with some toy cars in the corner of the room. _Well_, Seventeen though to himself as he grinned again at the genius of his plan, _it's now or never…_

"Hello…Bulma." He stepped out of the shadows and caught the look of panic that slipped over Bulma's face, "You and I are going to go for a little ride together…your husband did something rather naughty and I'm afraid I'm going to have to…well…" Seventeen gaze Bulma a dazzling smile as he strode forward and picked her up in his arms. "I'm sure you know what I'm going to do."

"Leave my mommy alone!" Trunks jumped in front of him and barred the way, his small saiyan tail lashing back and forth.

"No Trunks! Let us go…please…just wait for your dad to get back tell him what happened." Bulma sobbed in terror and stopped struggling long enough to give Trunks a death stare.

"But mommy…he's going to hurt you!" Trunks didn't budge an inch, in the distance, Seventeen could feel Vegeta and Gohan's ki getting closer.

"Just move kid or I'll make you!" Seventeen snarled and strode forwards, viciously kicking Trunks out of the way.

"You monster! He's only a child!" Bulma screamed up at him, Seventeen pretended not to notice, instead her gripped Bulma more tightly in his arms and launched himself upwards, crashing through the ceiling of capsule corp. and shooting off into the distance. Bulma managed to give a scream of terror before she passed out in his arms, and Seventeen felt the first twinges pleasure. Pleasure that Vegeta would now be in pain, pleasure that his plan had worked and pleasure because now Bulma was his…and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with her.

Seventeen gave a chilling laugh, he'd waited a very long time to hold Bulma Briefs in his arms and he had no intention of letting this opportunity go to waste. Soon she would be his - body and soul.

**

* * *

**

Bulma groggily opened blood shot eyes and tried to sit up but something held her down at the neck, wrists and ankles. Something cold and metallic…

"You're awake, good to know I didn't kill you." Seventeen strode into the room and surveyed Bulma with unhidden satisfaction, "I was worried that you may have gotten damaged when I flew through the roof, but it was a necessary route, your husband was almost upon us and I had no other choice then to leave as quickly as possible." Seventeen tossed his shoulder length black hair and sat of the bed that Bulma was tied down to.

"Trunks…" Bulma pulled against the restraints again, her concern for her son over riding her ingrained fear of the Android.

"He's fine. I didn't kick him that hard." He watched her body writhe as she tried to break free and he smiled slightly. "Don't bother struggling, the restraints are a special titanium metal, even I would have trouble getting free of them." Seventeen lent over Bulma and studied a gash in her forehead, "So tell me, what should I do with you know that I have you? What would Vegeta hate me doing the most?" He looked down into Bulma's eyes and slowly bent down and licked the blood off her cheek, "I think we both know what he'd hate the most."

Bulma swallowed as his cold eyes slid up and down her body. He lent forward and pressed warm lips against hers, gently biting her lower lip as she tried to twist away – but she wasn't fighting as much as he'd expected...

"Please don't." Bulma gasped as Seventeen's hand slipped down and began to massage her breast.

"Oh, but I want to do this Bulma. I've watched you for a very long time; in fact I believe I've warned Vegeta before that he was better off staying at home and watching you instead of challenging me." Seventeen paused for a second to gaze at something Bulma couldn't see. "I think Vegeta thought I was just scared of him. I don't think he really believed that I liked you…_wanted_ you…d_reamt_ of you." Seventeen kissed Bulma in each pause and looked down to see that her eyes were slightly wilder then they had been, and that she was breathing a little harder then usual.

_Good_, Seventeen thought, _the more the woman enjoys this the more it will hurt Vegeta when he learns that the woman is mine_. Seventeen nuzzled Bulma's neck and began to peel off her shirt, under which there was no bra.

"Vegeta's going to kick your ass when he finds you." Bulma gasped out as Seventeen began to fondle and suck her breasts.

"He can try." Seventeen kissed her again and pulled off his scarf and then his shirt. "You're going to learn to like being with me you know. You can fight all you want but in the end you'll give in."

"I'll never give in to you." Bulma whispered as she lent up to meet Seventeen's kiss, unable to help her self. "Just because Vegeta hasn't…"

"Hasn't what?" Seventeen watched her with a predatory gaze. "Has the prince been ignoring your…needs…lately?"

"That's none of your business." Bulma gasped.

"Oh you can tell me…besides, you're not exactly fighting me off are you?" Seventeen released the shackles that held her neck and arms down and brought Bulma's hand up to his chest, she traced his pale muscles with curiosity.

"Vegeta's just been busy…Hey, you're warm like a human…" She looked up into his cold blue eyes in surprise and saw that a heat was burning in them too.

"You have no idea how warm, how hot I am Bulma…especially around you." Seventeen gave her another one of his lady killer smiles and slowly began to unshackle her ankles, he watched Bulma carefully but she made no move to run away.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Seventeen straddled her waist and looked down at her with curiosity, "Why don't you struggle or try to run away?"

"I am scared…but it wouldn't do me any good to struggle, you'd just take me anyway, and even if I tried to get away I'd never get far." Bulma's eyes gazed off into the distance. "Besides Vegeta will come for me. He may not care about me…but he thinks I belong to him…"

"You could be right." Seventeen murmured into her ear. He was oddly pleased with this result. Vegeta had obviously been neglecting Bulma's 'needs' for a little too long. He began to tug Bulma's jeans off, exposing her long and shapely legs. He pulled off her panties and lowered his mouth her opening, expertly flicking his tongue into her and tasting the exquisiteness of her.

She was so perfect…how could Vegeta neglect her?

Bulma writhed beneath him; her moans growing as her back ached and she came under his expert handling. Her breath sobbed in her throat and Seventeen crept up her body until her was levitating over her. He pulled off his own jeans and slowly lowered himself onto Bulma's body –he'd known he would enjoy Bulma Briefs but not quite this much…she was intoxicating.

"Seventeen…" Bulma groaned his name as she felt his arms wrap around her and his mouth reclaimed hers, "Please…!" Bulma thrust her body upwards and ground her hips against Seventeen's arousal.

"I knew you'd give in." Seventeen whispered as he pushed Bulma back against the bed and then thrust into her hungrily, revelling in Bulma's moans as he pumped into her, his every muscle straining towards the orgasm which hit them both at the same time;

"Seventeen…Oh God! Seventeen!" Bulma screamed his name as her body jerked beneath his at the power of the pleasure that racked her body.

"Bulma…" Seventeen moaned her name quieter, letting the feeling of release and pleasure roll over him.

_He'd waited so long for this, so very, very long._

* * *

**A/N - See? Fast paced. But it gets better. Seventeens revenge on Vegeta just keept on comming...and as for Vegeta's revenge when he discovers Bulma's betrayal...yowl. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in this little love triangle. Please review! It's been a while since this fic has been allowed to see the lightof day.**

**- Vegeta Goddess**


	2. Deal with the Devil

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bulma woke up with Seventeen's arms locked around her, one of her wrists was shackled again, but Bulma didn't mind; it was kind of kinky. She lifted her head and met Seventeen's cold blue eyes with her own brilliant turquoise ones. Neither of them spoke as Seventeen pulled Bulma on top of him and ran his hands down her firm thighs then slowly pulled them apart and thrust his hot hard length into her again. His eyes held her, daring her to tell him '_no_'.

Bulma tore her eyes away from his and closed them, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip in an attempt to with hold her moans as Seventeen rolled them over so he was on top of her. He braced his forearms on either side of her and then began to pump into her with a mastery that had Bulma moaning in the back of throat with pleasure. _Not even Vegeta had been this good at sex._

Seventeen slowed his pace and his thrusts became slower and deeper, almost causing pain they were so hard and forceful.

"Bulma…" Seventeen paused above her.

"Mmm?" Bulma ached for him to complete his mating and squirmed under him.

"I want you to take me Bulma; I want to see you moving above me…" Seventeen pulled himself out of her and sat up on the bed them he pulled Bulma up so she was straddling his waist and slid himself back into place inside of her, "Please Bulma." He whispered in her ear as he held her close to his chest.

Bulma closed her eyes, Seventeen seemed bigger from this angle, harder, hotter and thicker inside of her. With a very audible groan, Bulma began to arch against him, thrusting her hips with each movement to take him in further. Seventeen muttered an oath and closed him ice blue eyes in pleasure. Bulma pushed him back against the bed and began to move above him, revelling in having a man such as Seventeen in her power. His hands clutched her waist as Bulma's hands traced down his chest again and she lent down so she could nip and lick his nipples until the pleasure became too much for Seventeen and he jerked her closer to him so he could sink his teeth into her shoulder as he came beneath her.

Bulma muffled her cries in his shoulder as she raked her nails down Seventeen's arms and his chest.

Bulma slowly pulled on her clothes, wincing now and again as some new muscle she hadn't known existed decided to ache from all the physical exuberance of last night, still, Bulma reflected, it had been worth it. Seventeen watched the woman dress with fascination, she had been better then his wildest dreams, and she'd been willing, well, more then willing. And now he wouldn't have to kill her, well, not unless all this was an act and she was planning on making an escape attempt. He wouldn't put it past her – she was clever.

"So where do we go from here?" Bulma finished tying her shoes up and stood, facing the android that had a smirk of satisfaction on its face.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Seventeen turned and led the way. "Where we go from here is…up to you. Let me show you the lab."

"You mean I'm actually in Dr. Gero's secret lab?" Bulma looked around her with renewed energy, the scientist in her awakening.

"Yes, but the real work of his is down in the labs below, come on I'll show you." Seventeen came back and took Bulma's arms; the woman had a habit of dawdling and studying all the little gadgets left out. It was…cute.

Bulma gave Seventeen a quick look as he motioned for her to lead the way down stairs. Wow, Bulma thought, I can't believe how good he is in bed. He's scores a total ten out ten for sure. Bulma's mind switched back to thinking about Trunks but she quickly dismissed him again, he would be safe with Vegeta. She couldn't believe how erratic her thoughts had become…it was like the android had possessed her.

_Vegeta_…Bulma had to stop herself from growling out loud. He'd never loved her; he'd just used her for sex and for all the training gear that she could make for him. He'd never said anything about needing her or even about wanting her, he'd never shown her any respect and he'd never let her take control in the bedroom like Seventeen had.

_So you slept with an android_? Bulma's mind chattered away, _so you liked it? So what? He's handsome and great in bed…and don't forget that only a little while ago he'd been trying to kill you…_Bulma ignored the voice in her head that was warning her to be weary; she was a big girl and could look after herself. Besides if he wanted her dead he would have done it by now.

Bulma reached the bottom and he overhead lights flicked on, Seventeen came up behind her and placed a hand on her back as he led her over to a small metal cabinet,

"This is what I wanted to show you." He opened it up and took out a small vial with blue liquid in it.

"What on earth is it?" Bulma took it from Seventeens outstretched hand and studied it.

"It's a serum that the good doctor was working on at the time of his death. This is the only completed batch of it."

"But what does it do?" Bulma watched as the blue liquid shimmered and seemed to swirl all by itself.

"Well, the Dr. was planning on creating a new breed of android; actually he was planning on creating some kind of cyborg creature that was part human, part machine. The serum itself is actually hundreds of millions of tiny little nano-bots, and when the serum is injected into a human they fuse with the host…"

"Therefore creating an android…" Bulma put the vial down. She didn't have to ask Seventeen why he was showing her this, it was all too clear.

"Seventeen are you planning on asking me to inject myself with this?" Bulma stood up and placed her arms on the androids shoulders, bringing her body close to his. He looked down at her for a second with emotionless eyes then he gave her that lady killer smile,

"Yes." He kissed her but must have felt some of the tension in her body, "It won't hurt and it won't kill you. Think of what it could do for you! You'd be strong, fast and damned near immortal. You'd be like me only…human." Seventeen paused on the last word and Bulma had a sudden feeling that perhaps Android Seventeen regretted his android state. The feeling passed though when he chuckled and continued on, "You'd still be weaker then me of course, being half human. But you'd be able to take your place by my side." Seventeen backed her up against a wall and savagely kissed her. "Besides, if you don't do it voluntarily I'll make you do it. We've already seen how well we go together, how well we click when there's no Vegeta in the scene…"

"Seventeen…" Bulma put a finger to his lips to shush him; she put her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss, "I'm not totally against the idea; I mean what choice do I have really? Besides aside form Trunks, it's not like there actually any body out there that cares about me.

"Trunks…" Seventeen seemed to taste the name as he said it, "If you would like, after I have injected you with the serum we could go and get your son, he could live here with us." He brushed a strand of Bulma's aqua hair of her forehead and kissed her again, letting Bulma rest against the solidness of his chest. "Away from the influence of those who would turn him against you."

"So what do you say Bulma Briefs? Are you going to make it hard on yourself or are you going to be a good girl?" Seventeen began to massage Bulma's breast in encouragement as she opened he mouth to tell him her answer…

* * *

_A/N - Let me know what you think Oooh...Warf is the new security officer. Sorry. Trek distracted me..._


	3. A New Woman

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic._

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Seventeen continued to press Bulma into the wall, his head slightly tilted as he waited for her to answer him. He tilted his head and gently stoked a hand down her face. "Made up your mind yet?" 

"I guess…I'll have to say yes." Bulma pulled away from him. "I'm not exactly being given a choice here am I?"

Seventeen gave her a small smile, "No. No choice."

"Well then…give me the damned injection. And this better not hurt." Bulma gave the android a mock glare and then sat on one of the operating tables as he came over to her with a needle. Bulma held out her arm and Seventeen injected the serum. She stared down and her arm and then yawned and began to blink, she wobbled unsteadily and Seventeen held her upright.

"Whoa, it didn't hurt but I am…" Bulma yawned again, "I am getting a tiny…bit…sleepy…" Bulma slumped back and Seventeen lowered her down gently, a possessive but scary smirk on his handsome face.

"Yes, sleep. You'll need all the sleep you can get. Tomorrow we attack and then its 'good bye Vegeta'." Seventeen arranged Bulma on the operating table walked back to the serum. "Now according to this you'll be out for several hours my little one. Until then…" Seventeen put a light blanket over Bulma and exited the lab, "Until then I may just go and pay your husband a little visit. Update him on the matters at hand." Seventeen allowed himself an indulgent and cocky laugh then he blasted off to find Vegeta.

**

* * *

**

Vegeta gave a throaty growl as he sparred with Gohan; things were getting unbearable without Bulma. He hated imagining what that freak of an android was doing to her, probably unspeakable acts of torture _(A/N - oh Vegeta…if only you knew )_ and other horrible things. _And it was his entire fault_. Vegeta could remember the first time he had been warned about him about leaving Bulma alone; amazingly enough it had been Eighteen who had warned him…

_**FLASHBACK TO THREE YEARS AGO...**_

_"Really Vegeta, You should have more sense then this." Eighteen had been gloating over the body of Piccolo; Seventeen had Krillen in a headlock and was attempting to strangle him to death. The blonde android smirked at Vegeta and crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly walked around the Namekian's body._

_"More sense them what?" Vegeta sent some ki blasts at Eighteen who had laughed and dodged them._

_"More sense then to leave Bulma home alone with no one to protect her. My brother had taken quite a liking to her you know." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and dodged the flurry of punches he sent at her._

_"You're lying android, trying to scare me away so you'll live." Vegeta had given her a mocking smirk, despite having a broken arm and fractured ribs while she had not a scratch on her._

_"Oh Vegeta, don't say I didn't warn you. Just give him an excuse and he'll he after her like wild fire, yeah, you'd better watch out, Seventeen has all kinds of plans for Bulma when he gets his hands on her." She smiled and raised her eyebrows knowingly. "I really should kill you, but it's going to be fun to watch what happens when my brother does eventually make his move…"_

_**...END FLASHBACK**_

Vegeta gritted his teeth, how was he to know the android had been telling the truth? He'd though she was just trying to use some sort of psycho-mind trick on him. He may not love the woman…but she was his god dammit! His!

"Why…hello Vegeta. Hello Gohan."

The two saiyans whipped around to face the source of their inner torment. Seventeen hovered above them, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair blowing softly in a breeze.

"You!" Vegeta forced himself not to attack as Seventeen landed and gave Vegeta an insanely huge grin.

"Yes, it's me." The dark haired humanoid made a flourish with is hand and grinned. "And can I just say for starters that your wife is absolutely fantastic in bed…" Seventeen burst into laughter as Vegeta gave a cry of rage and flung himself at the android. "No I take that back…" Seventeen flew away form Vegeta and settled himself on a rock a few hundred metres away, "She more then fantastic! She an animal! Some of the things she can do when she gets hot! Boy! She's more of a machine in the sack then I am. All night she kept going!"

"You're a LIAR!" Vegeta gave another one of his famous screams and was only just restrained by Gohan as he tried to fling himself at Seventeen.

"No Vegeta! Calm down! He's lying; we both know he's lying. As much as I hate to admit it Vegeta, Bulma's probably dead by now. He's just trying to provoke you into a fight." Gohan shoved Vegeta away from Seventeen, "Ignore him!"

"Oh Bulma's not dead, far from it." Seventeen flew up close to them and gave them both a chilling smile. "Vegeta; let me ask you a question. Had you been ignoring Bulma a little too much lately?"

Vegeta paled a little but made no movements, he just made a small growling sound.

"Yeah I thought so. She seemed pretty pent up to me, was it you who taught her to bite like that and use her nails? Man…" Seventeen blocked the ki blast that Vegeta hurled at him. "Now, now, hold your temper Vegeta. People change, sometimes overnight. And let me tell you, when you next see Bulma…" He dissolved into laughter again, "You're not going to believe your eyes." With that Seventeen blasted off while Vegeta yelled insults and profanities form below.

"Stupid monkey." Seventeen thought as he flew back to the lab. He hadn't had so much funtormenting people for quite some time!

**

* * *

**

Bulma opened her eyes abruptly. She'd never woken from a sleep feeling so refreshed before! She stared at tiny cracks in the ceiling. _Funny_, she thought, _I never noticed the ceiling was cracked_. She looked at them harder and with an inaudible gasp she realised the cracks were tiny, minute cracks that were so small she hadn't been able to see them before.

Bulma shot up and landed crouched on the floor in an animal like way, far more graceful then she had been in years. She was intensely aware of every fibre of her body; she straightened and stretched, revelling in the power that she felt within herself. This must be why Vegeta's so cocky, Bulma smiled to herself as she thought of her ex-mate, she still liked him but that stage of her life was over now. Seventeen was he future. He cared about her like Vegeta never had.

"Bulma?" Seventeens voice interrupted her thoughts a he came jogging down the stairs, attracted by the feel of Bulma's ki which was phenomenal. It was almost larger then his sisters had been. "Hey, you're awake!" He gave her his lady killer smile and gave her a kiss. "Nice to see the serum didn't kill you." He gave her another grin and sat on the operating table that Bulma had been lying on.

"I brought you some lunch." He held up a packet of Popeye's chicken and handed Bulma a piece as he began to eat the other one.

"I didn't know you androids ate." Bulma took a bite and savoured the taste; with her new senses she taste everything a lot more clearly.

"We don't have to eat, but we can. We were originally human you know – we're just a little altered." Seventeen watched Bulma closely, aware that she was moving with new grace and aware that her body had changed more then perhaps Bulma had realised. She was much more muscled looking now and her eyes had a decidedly odd glint in them, not the sweet look that Bulma had once had.

They finished eating and Bulma continued to flick her eyes around the lab, with her new sight she could see the smaller details that she hadn't been able to see before, she focused on Seventeen and realised that he had real skin.

"You're more a cyborg then a android anent you?" Bulma stroked a hand down his cheek. "You have real skin…although your hair isn't natural."

"No I'm pretty much all android, my skin isn't actually alive, it's made form tiny little android cells. I believe it's the same type of cell that Gero used to make this little green thing. He called it Cell." Seventeen pointed to a smashed tank that held the carcass of a tiny little green worm like thing, "My sister killed it during one of her little tantrums." His eyes darkened with pain at the thought of his sister, Bulma, however brightened.

"You know, if you can find me her parts I may be able to re-build her. I _am_ a genius you know." Bulma tossed her hair and pursed her lips.


	4. The Search

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bulma pulled the welding mask off her face and began to fiddle with Eighteens internal wiring. There was a lot of damage done to the circuitry and many of Eighteens parts had had to be replaced, but all her memory was intact, atleastas far as Bulma could tell, and the important parts of her android system were also unharmed.

"So how much longer are you going to be?" Seventeen came sauntering into the room withthat famous smile of his plastered on his face.

"Not too long," Bulma smiled back at him."I just have to reconnected the main neurological wiring in her head and the wiring in her chest and she should be up and running. I don't know exactly how damaged some of her internal parts are, they look strong enough and Gero seems to have built her to withstand almost anything, so she should be okay." Bulma stretched and yawned, aware of the highly amused look on Seventeens face as she did so.

"Did I keep you awake too long last night?" He smirked and walked in closer for a kiss. They had been up most of the night, since Bulma has become part cyborg she didn't need as much sleep and Seventeen was using that to his advantage. Not that Bulma would ever say no to him now. Apart form being the best lover she had ever had he was also turning into her best friend. They did everything together from eating to sleeping and from flying to re-building Eighteen. He was evil – she knew he was evil – but there was something about him that she couldn't resist. How it was possible for her to go from hating him to loving him almost overnight was hard for her to say - but she had.

"Let me go so I can get back to work, give me an hour or two and I could possibly have her up and working." Seventeen reluctantly let Bulma go and sat up on the work bench to watch her.

"Now if I can just…there…and that…no, not to the yellow wire…good…" Bulma muttered to herself as she worked steadily, seemingly unaware of the time passing around her. Finally Bulma put down the screwdriver she had in her hand and she connected the last wire.

Eighteen's eyes shot open and she looked around wildly, her eyes focusing on Seventeen then on Bulma and then back to Seventeen. She relaxed back onto the table and but continued to move her head around, taking in the surroundings and Bulma closed the small hatch in Eighteen's stomach.

"There. All done." Bulma stepped away as Eighteen sat up with a slightly irrate look on her face.

"The last thing I remember is that _snake_ Vegeta blasting me!" She spat, eying Bulma warily. "How long have I been out of it?" She unsteadily stood on the floor and took the clothes that Bulma offered her.

"You've been out for a week, sister _dearest_, but don't worry. I had Bulma her fix you." Seventeen jumped off the bench and gave his sister a grin and he threw his arm around Bulma's shoulders. "Bulma decided to...defect."

"Really?" Eighteen frowned at the scientist and then a nasty smirk slid onto her face and she raised an eyebrow. "Well you were bound to get her some time." She rolled her shoulders and looked up at her cropped hair in annoyance. "What happened to my hair?"

"Most of it got blown away from Vegeta's blast." Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I tried to find out how to get more implanted but couldn't. You'll just have to live with short hair."

"Yes well, I suppose I could…" Eighteen froze in the middle of speaking and looked closer at Bulma, frowning. "Say, there's something different about you isn't there? Oh! Seventeen!" She whipped around to face her brother."You gave her the serum didn't you?" Eighteen had a familiar evil smirk on her face and she threw back her head and laughed. "Perfect!"

"If you're quite done Eighteen?" Seventeen stepped forward, silencing his younger sister's gleeful laugh. "We have a little job to do. We're going to get Bulma's son, Trunks, and bring him here. He could be useful in time and leaving him with Vegeta would definitely be a mistake." Eighteen rolle dher eyes at her brothers words, but nodded nonetheless.

As Seventeen led the way out of the basement part of Bulma, the human part,became slightly nervous. Vegeta would be _mad_ that she had gone with Seventeen. Vegeta would probably also try to con her into coming back, and besides all that part of her still loved him. Vegeta had been the first man to show her what love, and lust,was all about. He may not love her now but she knew he had once loved her...almost as much as she'd loved him.

**

* * *

**

The trio blasted over the mountains, the wind whipping their hair around their faces like hundreds of striking snakes. Bulma marvelled at the ability to fly - the adrenalin, the envigoration and the absoloute sense offreedom she felt was almost enough to make her swoon. She should have made Goku teach her to fly a long time ago; this was _so_ fun! Seventeen had taught Bulma to fly in a matter of hours, not only that but he'd also taught her some simple fighting techniques and how to shoot minor ki blasts, "_just in case._" as he'd put it. To Bulma's new mind it was all terribly easy and everything he told her she stowed away in her mind, almost as though her mind was a giant database.

"I can sense Gohan's ki over there…" Eighteen pointed in a southern direction. "but I can't sense Vegeta or Trunks ki."

"Funny, I can't sense him." Seventeen frowned at his sister. "Since when have you been so sensitive to the boys ki?"

"Since he and Vegeta _killed_ me." The bitterness in the blond androids voice was amazing.

Bulma decided to interject. "She's right - I can feel Gohan too." Bulma concentrated harder but found that shecouldn't find the missing saiyans either.

"I can...now." Seventeen frowned. "But I can't find the other two."

Bulma's troubled eyes met Seventeen's and ther toughts seemed to mesh for a moment -_Vegeta and Trunkswere obvious somewhere in hiding – their ki's were so low that unless they were dead they were hiding._

"Any idea's where they would be?" Seventeen raised his eyes bows as he looked at Bulma questioningly, his mind withdrawing.

"I don't know. We could try capsule cop. Or we could find Gohan and make him tell us. Believe me when I say that Vegeta _won't_ be far from Gohan."

Eighteen grunted and with out bothering to consult Seventeen or Bulma she took off towards Gohan.

"Is she always this…antisocial?" Bulma asked as they caught up to a glowering Eighteen.

"Pretty much." He gave her one of his smiles and the three of them blasted towards Gohan with a burst of speed.

**

* * *

**

"There's been no sign of them yet, Vegeta." Gohan spoke into the vid phone.

"Well keep your eyes open Boy, the Androids aren't far away and I'm willing to bet that whenever they show up Bulma's going to be with them – if she's alive." Vegeta glowered at his son who was sitting off the right playing with blocks. The spoiled brat had no inkling of the trouble his mother was in.

"What makes you so sure they're going to bring Bulma with them?" Gohan gave a wry twist of his mouth and put a doubtful look on his face, "I mean I know you swore to me that you felt her power the other day, and I know that you believe Bulma is alive because Seventeen came to get his sisters parts the other day and dropped in to tell us that Bulma was going to rebuild her for him, but they could have killed her straight afterwards -if he wasn't lying his ass off in the first place."

"No…" Vegeta paused, "Something doesn't feel right about this. Bulma is alive and in good health. I just can't work out why she hasn't tried to contact me or get away from them. Some of the things that Seventeen said about Bulma…and how she acts in bed…" Vegeta baredhis teeth into the phone, "Well they were _true_. Gohan, what if he's somehow managed to wipe her mind? What is he's turned her against us?"

"And what if she's dead?" Gohan slammed a fist down on a rock next to him, "You're becoming obsessed with nothing Vegeta. Just try to hide Trunks from…"

"Try to hide Trunks from...whom?"

Gohan's eyes widened at the all too familiar sound of Bulma's voice…only it wasn't Bulma when he turned around, it looked like Bulma, only it didn't. She sounded and looked cold, like an android. Gohan pressed the end button and silenced Vegeta's ranting on the other end of the transmission. The one-time saiyan prince didn't need to see _this_.

"Bulma?" He took a step towards her as the other two androids landed beside her and chuckled evilly.

* * *

**A/N - Thats all for this chapter folks. Drop me a line, let me know what you think...etc etc etc...I really should post the rest of this fic in one big clump but...that would take time and effort and right now it's 1am and I want to sleep. Later cats...**

**- VG**


	5. Torture

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Bulma!" Gohan ignored the two androids and grabbed Bulma in a hug, forgetting everything except that his fathers best friend was okay."Oh Bulma, Bulma, Bulma! I thought you were dead…" Gohan began to sob in relief, "I though you were dead." He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tighter then he'd ever held anyone before. She stood stock still for a second and then relaxed and hugged Gohan back, glaring at Seventeen who had begun to close in on Gohan with a sneer on his face.

_'Leave him!'_ She mouthed silently.

"I'm okay Gohan, really. I'm better then ever." Bulma kissed the top of Gohan head and pushed him away slightly. She wanted to tell him that she was fine…and that whatever happened she would always love him as she loved her son. But she knew that Gohan wouldn't understand. He would see her defection as an unforgivable sin.

Gohan finally seemed to see the two androids and he started in fear, "What are you doing with the androids?" His eyes darkened in fear and his jaw dropped as realisation hit him, "Vegeta was right wasn't he? You left him for them!" Gohan took several steps back, "Oh God…"

Bulma's eyes dropped to the ground in what felt like shame, Gohan's tone was just like Goku's. "Vegeta doesn't love me…" Bulma trailed off and a single tear fell from her cheek as she realised for the first time that Gohan would never trust her again, that he'd kill her before he'd join her now.

"That's right, Vegeta doesn't love Bulma." Seventeen stepped forward and placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder, "Not the way that I do. No one can ever love her the way that I do." Seventeen eyes held an emotion that was almost evil. It was a love so dark that he didn't even question it.

"What? Androids don't love! You're machines! Bulma don't listen to him! He's tricking you to hurt Vegeta!" Gohan stepped forward and reached for Bulma's hand, Seventeen however stepped in front of her and started to walk towards Gohan who proudly, or perhaps stupidly,held his ground.

"Oh, I can assure you _young man_ that I do love Bulma. It is true however that I am trying to infuriate Vegeta, but he deserves it, and as for you." Seventeen clicked his fingers and Eighteen sprang onto Gohan and got a head lock on him. Bulma and Seventeen strode forward with almost identical smirks on their faces – however Bulma's smirk was far more forced then Seventeen would have liked.

"Gohan, I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me where my son is but if you don't well, Eighteen may have to _encourage_ you a bit." Bulma spread her hands in a way that left no room for argument, "Please Gohan, you and I have been friends since we first met, I've always stood by you and admired the way you fought and right now all I'm asking you is where my son is."

Gohan struggled in the androids grasp, "I'll never tell you! You're going to kill him!"

"Kill my own son?" Bulma stared at Gohan in honest horror. "I wouldn't kill my own son! I wouldn't even dream of hurting him! I just want to see him…" Bulma began to sniff and her eyes sprang full of tears, "My little boy…I haven't seen him for so long…"

"Your act isn't going to work on me!" Gohan spat at Bulma and continue to struggle. Bulma's tear abruptly dried up and she smiled at Gohan with a wry twist to her mouth.

"I actually liked you Gohan, and I didn't want to hurt you…" Bulma lent down and hugged him even as Gohan cursed her and struggle wildly, "Make him talk Eighteen, you know how to." Bulma turned and walked away with Seventeen as behind them Eighteen began to laugh in glee.

She didn't want to think about what Eighteen was going to do. Her bravado was all an act – she loved Gohan and didn't want to imagine what was going to happen to him if he didn't talk, but...she wanted her son back, and she did' care what she had to do to get him.

**

* * *

**

"Let me go you whore!" Gohan bit the androids arm and cursed himself for his stupidity, blast it! Why didn't I give Bulma a false location? She wouldn't have left him alone then and he wouldn't be here grappling with this hell bitch!

Eighteen threwhim to the ground and straddled his waist, a maniac smile on her face as she lent down on his chest and stared up at him like a cat watching a mouse. Her body was arched over him gracefully and she traced his face with soft hands that gave away none of the power she had at her fingertips.

"You're so pretty…" She whispered to him.

"What are you waiting for? Just get it over with, bitch!" Gohan tried to shove her away but couldn't. She was too strong...

"Bitch?" Eighteen gave a smile, "You've been hanging around Vegeta too long. I bet your father never used to use such language. It's such a pity that you hate us so much…you would have made such an _entertaining_ ally." Eighteen tilted her head to the side. "Still I am glad that I get to do this…don't worry…" She lent down and touched her lips to his, "…It'll only hurt until you tell us or your dead."

Gohan's eyes widened even more and he struggled under the android, "GET OFF ME!" He shoved her hard enough to push her off him. For a brief second anger flashed across her face and he saw through her pretty woman exterior.

"Fine then. We'll do this the nasty way. I tried to be nice to you. I tried to give you some dignity but no…you couldn't simply play nice. So I'll have to use my own special brand of persuasion." Eighteen brought her foot down on his forearm and Gohan screamed as the bone fractured…

* * *

"Did you mean what you said?" Bulma asked as sheclosed her eyes in bliss as Seventeen nuzzled her neck.

"Mean what?" He moved his head up to nibble her ear lobe, covertly moving his hand up to tangle in her hair and pull her closer to him.

"That you _love_ me? Do you really love me?" Bulma looked as though she wanted to ask more, but Seventeen turned Bulma to face him and kissed her, his hands pulling her so close it was hard to breathe.

"Of course I meant it. Why do you think I was so eager to get you into my bed? If I just wanted to piss Vegeta off I could have killed you or Trunks or killed you both. I could have tortured you; hell I could have done a hell of a lot more nasty things. But I didn't because I love you."

Bulma melted into his arms and moaned softly when he laid her back and moved on top of her, his hand deftly undressing them both. Seventeen paused above her, breathing in her scent as if she were some exotic flower. His hands gently trailed down her sides and stroked her breasts as they kissed each other with matched passions.

"Never leave me, Bulma." Seventeen breathed gently as he thrust himself into her and began to move above her, sweeping Bulma up on a river of pure pleasure.

"Seventeen..." She wanted to tell him that the only way she'd ever leave him was if she died…but she couldn't speak for the power of the pleasure sweeping through her. The feelings he aroused inher were more powerful then anything she'd experienced with Vegeta, or with Yamcha for that matter. Somehow, and she wasn't sure how, she felt as though Seventeen were her soul mate. They were that well matched.

* * *

They were lying dressed in each other's arms sometime later when Eighteen came back in dragging a barely conscious Gohan. She tossed him at their feet and stared down at him with annoyance.

"He won't talk. I tried every way I could to get him to talk but he wont." Eighteen threw a frustrated glance at the spasming body of Gohan and then stamped out, "I'm going for a fly." She glowered at her brother briefly before blasting away – rapidly fading into the distance.

"So what do we do now?" Bulma moved over and took Gohan's head in her hands, he murmured something and his eyes opened and focused on hers and some small part of Bulma that was still human cringed at the look her gave her, he was so much like Goku it hurt…

"It's okay Gohan." Bulma soothed and Gohan closed his eyes again, "I'm going to fly him to his mother's, Seventeen…I…" Bulma couldn't find the words to express how sad she felt to Gohan like this so she gathered his lip body into her arms and turned to face her demon lover. "I'll meet you back at the lab later on tonight."

Seventeen nodded slowly and watched as Bulma turned and silently flew off into sky. She was still so fragile and human – it was touching how concerned she was for Gohan. Still, she had to let go of her human emotions sooner or later. Otherwise she'd end up back in Vegeta's hands...or possibly worse.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I edited two chapters for you all tonight. Happy? As always tell me what you think - feedback helps and I just might incorporate it (although seeing as hw this fic was written a few years ago it is doubtful!). Goodnight!**

**- VG**


	6. Squirmish

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Vegeta threw the COM link to the floor and flung open the door; literatelly bristling with rage.Chichi stared at him wide eyed from the chair that she was sitting in, rocking Trunks to sleep.

"Vegeta? Is something wrong? Is it Gohan? Is he in trouble?" She clutched the chairs arm rests with white knuckles, nearly dropping the boy in her motherly concern for her own child.

"Yes _woman_," Vegeta snarled,irritated by her demanding tone."Something has happened to Gohan. I'm going to go out and find him; I need you to stay here with Trunks and do not open the door to any one, no matter who they are or what they say to you. Even if it's Bulma…she's one of them now, I know it." Vegeta leapt out of the doorway and blasted away into the now darkened sky. Leaving Chich clutching the small sleepingbody of Trunks.

**

* * *

**

Bulma shifted Gohan to an easier position against her as she flew towards Chichi's house. He moaned in her arms and shifted restlessly, clearly in a lot of physical pain.

_Oh Gohan, _Bulma thought, _If only you'd just told us where my son was…if only I hadn't allowed Eighteen to harm you._

"I'm so sorry Gohan." Bulma closed her eyes in aguish but snapped them open again as she felt a familiar ki heading towards them…_Vegeta!_

She dropped down lower and landed on one the deserted roads, above her she could just see Vegeta's golden aura as he flew towards the city at a speed that even Bulma couldn't match. For a second the temptation to follow Vegeta was strong, but then Bulma remembered Gohan and with a final look at Vegeta's fading aura in the sky, she gathered Gohan into her arms and continued on her way. Seventeen would sense Vegeta soon enough and would follow him, it wasn't her concern what he did to Vegeta as long as she got her son.

"Mmm…Bulma?" Gohan opened his eyes and focused in her with a confused look, "Am I dead?" He began to struggle in her arms and Bulma held him closer to her.

"No Gohan, you're just hurt. I'm taking you back to your mothers…"

"My moms! No you can't!" Gohan's eyes widened in desperation and everything clicked inside Bulma's mind. Vegeta coming from the direction of Chichi's house, Gohan being desperate not to go to his house while Bulma was with him…

"My son is at your house isn't he?" Bulma questioned sharply, Gohan just shook his head vigorously.

"No…I just don't want my mom to see me like this, you know how she is when I get hurt, so bossy, heh."

"You can't fool me Gohan, I've been around longer then you have." She looked down at him in mock severity, her fondness for him shining in her azure eyes.

"Why didn't you let me die Bulma?" Gohan stopped struggling in her arms and closed his eyes in resignation as he winced in pain from his injuries.

"I…I like you Gohan. We're buddies and I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Bulma sighed and looked up at the stars above as she began to descend into land at the Son house, "Believe it or not…"

**

* * *

**

Seventeen watched from the shadows of the building as Vegeta landed in the place where Gohan had been standing earlier, his frustration was obviously as he agitation called Gohan's name and then began to search. And evil smile worked its way onto Seventeens flawless features.

"Well hello Vegeta, fancy meeting you here." He stepped out of the shadows and the saiyan prince swung round to face him with a snarl.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise." Vegeta bared his teeth in an unpleasant smile as he strode towards the android, looking both left and right for any sign of his woman.

_Like she'd want him anyway!_

"She isn't here. Don't bother looking for her." Seventeen laughed, his eyes dancing with wry amusement. "You knew somehow didn't you? You knew she was alive." He laughed again and began to gather his ki. "Your Bulma is mine now Vegeta, she's given herself to me mind, body and soul."

"What have you done to her? What lies have you fed her?" Vegeta began to gather his ki as well, every fibre of his being striving towards the minute he could fight this being who had stolen his mate and made her his - if indeed he had. The android may be lying yet.

"I didn't have to tell her any lies,_ my friend_. She was already feeling rejected by you when I first took her, it took very little persuasion on my part to get her into my bed. And from then on in Bulma pretty much did whatever I told her, after all if she didn't I could always threaten to hunt down her son..." Vegta snarled and the android merely flashed him a charming smile."You're right - I'm getting off topic. Back to what I was saying about Bulma. You asked what I had done to her, the answer is simple; I've made her into one of us."

"Impossible!" Vegeta spat out the word with as much venom as he could muster, his mind refusing to face up to the plain truth that he had lost Bulma for good this time.

"Oh no, I'm afraid it is very possible. You see my ingenious creator also created a serum that can turn humans…and even saiyans, into cyborgs. I simply injected Bulma and I had an instant killing machine on my hands." Seventeen raised the flaming ki ball up next to his face and rejoiced internally at the look of loathing and hatred on Vegeta's face.

With a bellow of rage Vegeta leapt at Seventeen, hurling ki balls at him as fast as he could form them. Seventeen gave a cackle of half insane laughter and jumped out of the path of them and tossed his own ki ball at Vegeta with careless ease. Around them buildings exploded and collapsed in on themselves as the two men battled.

"I hate you!" Vegeta howled as he appeared above Seventeen and slammed a fist into his face, sending him shooting into a building and out the other side. He paused in mid flight and soared back towards Vegeta, at the last second disappearing and reappearing to kick Vegeta in the back form behind.

"Give up _old man_, we're the future." Seventeen grabbed hold of Vegeta's leg and swung him around, just as he was about to let go, Vegeta grabbed hold of his hair and smashed both fists into his head, sending both of them plummeting to the ground as they began to brawl; punching, kicking, grappling with each other until they slammed into the concrete pavement. An impact crater almostone hundred metres in diameter spread outwards from them, and they both took advantage of the rumbling and the dust to spring away from each other and regroup, bothbreathing hard.

"I must say I'm impressed, you're quite strong for a saiyan." Seventeen spat on the ground and dusted his hands off. Vegeta ignored his comment and concentrated on slowing his breathing,

"You're not too bad yourself, stronger then that weakling sister of yours." Vegeta gave another one of his unpleasant grins and Seventeen slowly raised his head, a smoulder flame of hate burning in his icy eyes.

"You're such a fool you know Vegeta. Of course I'm stronger then my sister, even Bulma's stronger then my sister. Tell me old friend," He gave a toss of his black hair and met Vegeta's eyes with his own, "Aren't you just the least bit curious as to where Gohan is? Or where Bulma is?"

Vegeta glared at him and finally nodded slowly, "What did you do to Kakarot's brat?" He and Seventeen stared at each other for a little while longer until finally Vegeta looked away and Seventeen gave another chuckle.

"We tortured your little friend Gohan to within an inch of his life. He's not dead though…unfortunately. It seems that Bulma, although a deadly killing machine, still has most of her human emotions."

"What does that mean?" Vegeta took a menacing step forwards towards the android, his fists clenched.

"That means that he's still alive because Bulma kept him alive. She's taking him back to his mother's place as we speak…" He paused as Vegeta turned dead white and suddenly blasted back in the direction he came - hurtling through the sky so fast Seventeen almost had trouble watching him.

_Almost_.

"Coward!" Seventeen howled after him and took off following him - sensing that victory was near. This time he would not allow Vegeta to live; it was too much of a risk to keep him alive. It was obvious that Bulma still had feelings for her old friends and this was unacceptable, they would have to be destroyed, both Gohan and Vegeta before they managed to convert Bulma back.

He would not lose her to _them_.

* * *

**A/N - I'm extremely tired, so sorry if the editing of this chapter is dodgy. I'm going to sleep now - but if any of you guys have livejournals or deviantART accounts feel free to add me to your friends lists or something. I get so lonely...my urls are on my bio page. To sleep I go! Hooooay!**

**- VG**


	7. Don't You Love Daddy?

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Vegeta flew towards Chichi's house as fast as he could; fistsand teethclenche asbehind him he heard Seventeen yelling insults. _Why couldn't he just shut up? Stupid robot! Damn Bulma! What did that blasted machine have that he didn't? Nothing! There was nothing that the metal freak had that Vegeta didn't…except blue eyes…_Vegeta frowned to himself, blue eyes…did she like men with blue eyes? Vegeta scoffed, that _couldn't_ be the reason.

He frowned as another though occurred to him, if she was heading towards Chichi's house with Gohan, then he must have passed her when he flew into the city! But how could he not have sensed her? It made no blasted sense! Unless of course Bulma really had become one of them, in the full 'android' sense, but would she really have gone so far? Sure maybe he'd been ignoring her a little lately, but that was only because he was trying to train harder, not because he didn't still want her! He _loved_ her...

* * *

"Chichi!" Bulma hollared, knowing the stubborn woman could hear her."Chichci? Open this door right this instant or your son isgoing to _die_ out here." Bulma kicked the door again as Chichi screamed but made no move to answer it. "Look, you ignorant woman,just go to your window and look out -you'll see me here with Gohan."

"Go away! You're evil! Vegeta told me how evil you are!" Chichi's shriek sounded from behind the door.

"Vegeta's calling _me_ evil? Jesus Chi, Gohan's dying and you're more concerned with me being evil?" Bulma sighed and rested her forehead on the door. Shehad to get through to her old friend, she couldn't give up and let Gohan suffer.She raisd her head again and banged on the door with reknewed vigour. "If he doesn't get a senzu then he isn't going to make it! If I'm so evil why did I bring your son back to you? Why am I trying to save him?" Bulma began to raise her power level so she could bash the door down when it opened a tiny crack and Chichi snuck a peek though the door. A second later it was flung open and Chichi came stumbling out to take Gohan out of Bulma's arms and drag him inside the house, muttering soft assurances to her only child.

Bulma started to follow when Chichi turned around and snapped at her; "Not you! You have to stay out! No _monsters_ allowed inside!" She began to close the door when Bulma stuck a foot in it and kicked the door back open, easily shoving the door past Chichis feeble attempt to hold it closed.

Bulma leant in close to Chichi and smiled. "I know he's here Chi, and I'm not leaving until I get him."

"I...I won't help you." The dark haired woman clutched Gohan to her chest.

"Who said I needed your help?" Bulma turned away from Chichi and took a deep breath..."TRUNKS!" She called at the top of her lungs, almost half-crying in relief when she saw her sweet little boy come stumblingout ofGohan's bedroom, rubbign his eyes sleepily.

"Mum? _Mum_!" Trunks' excitement was contageous and when hethrew himself into Bulma's arms she couldn't help but sob in relief. However her relief was short lived. "Mum?"

"Trunks?"

"Father told me you were dead and that if I ever saw you again it would only be an evil machine of you. Are you dead?" Trunks buried his face in her shoulder and clung like a limpet, obviously not wanting to believe she was an evil robot.

"No honey, I'm not dead." Bula kissed his head, breathign in his littl eboy scent."Your daddy was just telling lies again. I'm still here; I'm just living with the androids now, they're mummy's...friends." Bulma stood up and walked out of the house, giving Chichi a warning glare as she stepped passed her.

"But daddy says they're bad and that they kidnapped you!" Trunks waved goodbye to Chichi who stood like a staue watchign them leave, still holding the limp body of her son.

"Well they didn't, they;re actually very nice and I'm going to take you there to live with us now. But you have to be very good and not raise your power level, can you do that?" Bulma kissed the top of Trunks head as he nodded. "Good boy. Now let's go…"

"Go where?"

Bulma stopped as the voice echoed menacingly around her. The familiar gravelly tones of Vegeta's voice still played havor with her senses...but she knew that he'd kill her if he knew what she'd done. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, sheturned around to face Vegeta who was standing behind her, obviously having just landed judging from the dust stirring around him. She mentally cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings and checking for Vegeta when she knew he would be around somewhere.

"Home." Bulma spat, glaring at Vegeta to cover her nervousness, but something must have shown because Vegeta paused and raised a hand in her direction.

"Bulma…" Vegeta expression changed to one of confusion and almost of pain. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me for that _thing_? I love you, I always loved you."

"Did you?" She smiled slowly -a sad smile."Maybe you did Vegeta, but it wasn't enough anymore. I never saw you and when I did you always treated me badly. The only person who ever treated me like someone special was Seventeen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my son…"

"I don't think so. What gives you the right to take him away form his natural father?" Vegeta took another menacing step forward.

"What gives me the right? _What gives me the right_? I'll tell what gives me the right! The fact that the boy's father is a violent and uncaring man who has never said two kind words to the boy in his entire life! The fact that the boy's father wouldn't know how to care for the boy anyway and the fact that the mother loves the boy more! Now get out of my way Vegeta or I'll go through you." Bulma bared her teeth at her ex-mate and stalked toward him, ignoring Trunks whimpers.

"Bulma!" She turned towards Seventeens and ducked as he fired a ki ball at Vegeta. Vegeta turned and growled before launching at him like a wild animal; Vegeta was very, very angry.

Bulma hugged Trunks and reassured him as she took off and headed towards the lab, ignoring the sounds of heavy fighting behind her. Although the fight would have been interesting to watch, Bulma didn't really care too much who won. Both of them had seemed too tired to really do each other much damage.

"Mummy? Don't you love Daddy anymore?" Trunks asked in a small voice when his crying subsided.

"Love him?" Bulma sighed. "I suppose part of me is always going to love your father Trunks...but another part of me won't. I love Seventeen now, I know he's been nasty in the past but he's changed now! He loves me and treats me better then your dad ever did."

"But I still love daddy, and I don't like the android." Trunks glared at Bulma began to squirm. "I want to go and fight with daddy! Lemme go!" He began to struggle wildly in her arms.

"Trunks! No!" Bulma hit him on the back of the neck and felt his little body go slack. One day he'd understand that she had had to take him away from his father because she feared for his safety and sanity growing up alone with Vegeta and that nuerotic woman.Chichi and Vegeta had been getting awfully close…was it possible that they were…? No. That was unthinkable, Vegeta hated '_Kakarot's mate'_ with a passion.

Behind them Bulma heard a big boom and she paused in mid flight as the very air seemed to tremor with the force of the explosion.

* * *

Seventeen slowly picked him self up off the ground and glared at Vegeta, "Nice try but I guess your Big Bang Attack just isn't what it used to be."

"Shut up…an…droid." Vegeta panted as he landed and attempted to catch his breath. The two fighters faced each other, both of them knew that hey couldn't possibly finish this fight tonight; they were both far too tired to go on.

"Mark my words, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. Then I'm going to get your sister and, if I have to, I'll even get rid of Bulma." Vegetaglared at the horrible tin man who had stolen his wide."I'm gong to get my son back and I'm going to rid the planet of _your kind_." Vegeta spat blood on the ground.

"Nice speech." Seventeen turned and started walking away, his voice floating back to Vegeta through the darkness, "I guess I'll be seeing you then." Seventeen blasted off with a laugh that echoed through the night.

* * *

**A/N - Another day another chapter. I finished all my uni exams today! Quite a relief. So far I'm sitting on two high distinctions and two distinctions. Amazing really - I've nver done this well before. Oh well! Enjoy!**


	8. Suspicions

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Eighteen stood on what was left of the Capsule Corporation Headquarters, idly kicking rubble with the tip of her shoes.She frowned at the blasts coming form the city and then raised her eyes skywards -Vegeta and Seventeen fighting over that silly woman…and why? That was the question that was irritating the hell out of her.Vegeta didn't love Builma and Seventeen couldn't possibly love her - _Seventeen didn't love anybody except himself._

She tossed her short blonde hair and smiled grimly. It was obviously nothing but a fight to satisfy their egos. Soon enough Seventeen would grow tired of the woman and would kill her himself, either that or Vegeta would kill Seventeen. But that was unlikely, it had been pure chance that they had destroyed her and besides there had been two of them, now there was only Vegeta. Eighteen laughed evilly, Gohan could not have survived what she had done to him, he may have been a super saiyan but even a super saiyan has their limits.

Although the boy hadn't broken despite what she'd done to him. She sat down on the roof and shook that thought of out her head, instead contemplating the glorious stars above; soon things would go back to the way they were.

_Soon… _

**

* * *

**

"Lemme go!" Trunks continued to struggle, kicking and biting in his effort to get free. "I want to go back with daddy!" His raised to a most un-warrior like shriek and Bulma winced. This wouldn't do. She had to quieten him down somehow.

"Don't you love me Trunks? Don't you love your mommy?" Bulma twisted Trunks around to look at her and for a moment he quietened.

"I do love you mommy but daddy needs me and besides you're with the bad guys now!" Trunks kicked her in the chest and pulled free. He made a dash for the door but skidded to a halt as a dark shadow stood in the doorway and barred his way. Bulma coughed - her son had actually knocked the wind out of her for a moment there - he was s rtong little tyke. That was for sure.

"Where are you going kid?" Seventeen stepped into the room, his shirt torn almost completely off.

"I…I…" Trunks backed back until he hit Bulma's legs, then he buried his face into them, seeking comfort where he could.

"Seventeen! Stop scaring my little boy!" Bulma frowned at him and picked up Trunks. "Honey, why do you want to go back to daddy? Why?"

Trunks looked up into her blue eyes and began to cry again, "Because you're not my mommy any more."

_You're not my mommy anymore…_

Bulma closed her eyes and swayed unsteadily. It was true…she wasn't the same person she had been, but she was still human enough to love her child wasn't she? She looked down at her child and Bulma's heart nearly broke as he sobbed in her arms.

"Oh Trunks…of course I'm your mom! I'm just a little a different that's all…I still love you." She pulled Trunks in for a hug and although at first he hung there like a rag doll eventually he hugged her back. All the time Seventeen stood there watching them with a look of bemusement on his face, not understanding why both of them seemed so upset over something as silly as wether or not Bulma was still Bulma when she quite obviously hadn't changed at all when it came to her emotions and feelings.

"How cute." Eighteen strolled through the door, her shirt still sticky with Gohan's blood. "A little family bonding exercise I see." She rolled her eyes and walked past them, ignoring Bulma and glaring at Trunks. Deliberately getting a kick out of scaring the young halfling.

When she was gone Bulma looked up at Seventeen with concern, "I don't trust her Seventeen…she's different. I think being killed must have scrambled her neural processor or something."

"You're just saying that because she doesn't like you, don't worry about it, Eighteen will come round, you'll see." Seventeen flicked his hair to one side and gave Bulma a devilish look. "Now put the kid to bed so we can get back to ours…" Seventeen sidled up to Bulma and nipped her neck as he pranced down the hallway laughing softly.

* * *

Vegeta dragged himself inside Chichi's cottage and collapsed on the couch, trying to ignore Kakarot's mate as she buzzed around him like a fly, trying to help both her own brat and himself. Eventually Vegeta had to snarl at her to '_keep away or he'd rip out her tongue'_ to get her to leave him alone. He didn't want to be bothered by a razor tounged harpie like her at this moment. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

He'd finally seen Bulma again.

_It wasn't fair!_Vegeta bemoaned his bad luck silently. There really was some God up there who loved watching him suffer. The dark haired saiyan gritted his teeth as mental and physical pain swept over his body. He'd lost everything! There wasn't a thing left to hold him to this snivelling planet except for his pride.

"Stupid woman." Vegeta clenched a fist as he remembered her cold expression when she had turned and looked at him. The woman probably didn't even know that her eyes had turned as cold and lifeless as the other machines…

_Trunks!_

Vegeta sat up as he remembered that she'd taken his son with her. Would they do to him what they'd done to her? Would they make him into a monster and turn him against all he had ever believed in? Was Bulma that cruel? No, she still loved Trunks that much was clear. She wouldn't allow them to harm him at all…even if that black haired demon tried to convince Bulma it was a good idea she wouldn't listen. The woman had enough sense to protect her child.

Vegeta winced as the deep slice in his side opened slightly when he stood up; he needed to take a shower and then rest. Much as he hated to believe it, he was lucky to be alive after fighting that android and he was in no condition to go off and begin hunting them down. He needed rest. For a second Vegeta paused by the window and wondered if Kakarot could see all that was going on and, more importantly, he wondered what Kakarot would do.

* * *

Chichi sat by Gohan and held her breath as his eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. He stared up at the roof and groggily turned his head to look at his mother, awareness seeping slowly back into his eyes.

"Did Bulma get Trunks?"

His voice was a rough and faint, as though he'd just spent a great deal of time screaming, and Chichi nodded her heart tearing in pain she saw the sadness flood Gohan's eyes. She should have protected him from those monstrosities. She was his mother - mother's protect their children.

"Didn't Vegeta get here in time?" Gohan's voice cracked and a tear slid slowly down his cheek as he thought about that poor little boy and what the android might do to him. _He'd failed to protect Trunks!_

"Vegeta got here in time, unfortunately so did the android. Oh Gohan! I can't believe that Bulma joined up with them!" Chichi bit her lip, not wanting to say anything else in case she further upset her son.

"What happened to Vegeta? Is he still alive?" Gohan sat up and looked at his mother, real worry now lighting his face.

"Vegeta's alive, but he's badly hurt. He and that horrid creature _Seventeen_ fought each other until neither of them had any power left. Vegeta wasn't too happy so I left him alone. Don't worry honey, he's fine."

Gohan nodded and flopped his head back down, relaxing as best he could. "Good, because without Vegeta I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

**A/N - Mmmm, so the androids got Trunks and Vegeta got a beating. Not very fair is it? Oh well, I'm sure ol' Vegeta will find a way to even the score. Oh, and people? Please review and stuff - let me know what you think. I know this is a short chapter that isn't written terribly well, but I'm sleepy and on holidays! I'm allowed to be lazy!**

**- VG**


	9. An Indecent Proposal

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Bulma fell back against the bed, her heart thundering in her chest and breath panting in her throat as pleasure racked her body. She moaned, her back arching as tremours of equisite ecstastyran through her and a smirking Seventeeneasedher into his arms. The android was as slick with sweat as was she from their lovemaking and his black hair clung damply to his face as he leaned over her, kissing her one, twice, three times on the mouth.

"So tell me Bulma, is there another facet of being an android you like?" Seventeen grinned in the dark, but Bulma was easily able to make out his smile, one that she returned with only a slight blush. They had been at 'it' most of the night and for once Bulma didn't feel the least bit tired. Being an android certainly had increased her stamina...among other things.

"Sev," Bulma stroked his hair, pulling him down next to her."what are we going to do with Trunks? He isn't going to stay with us if he can help it. I don't know how but Vegeta has him brainwashed that I'm evil now." Bulma rested her chin on his pale chest and rolled her eyes up to look at him.

The android played with Bulma's hair for several seconds before he spoke, choosing his words carefully so as not to offend Bulma. "Well we could make the boy into an android, but that wouldn't be the best choice since he's so young and changing him would leave him struck that way forever. So that leaves us with one choice."

"And that is?" Bulma tilted her head slightly,

"We'll just have to feed him lies about Vegeta, just like Vegeta did with you." Seventeen sat up suddenly and pulled Bulma up with him, pinning her to his chest as he spoke with eagerness. "It wouldn't be hard, we could tell him that Vegeta has gone insane and that he's infected Gohan and Chichi with his madness too."

"What about the fact that he still sees you and your sister as bad guys who are trying to take over the world?"

"That part is even easier, tell Trunks that I'm reformed and that were trying to save the world now form Vegeta and his evil plans." Seventeen lent back against the headboard and grinned like a devil, his haired messed up and his naked chest shinning sully in the moonlight. "I mean, the kid won't buy it straight away but when he sees how _nice_ I am and how _strange_his father is acting, he'll soon come around."

"Seventeen…?" Bulma moved closer to him a question already on her lips. "Why do you and your sister want to take over the world?"

"Take over the world?" The dark haired android considered the question and finally shrugged." I don't think we're really trying to take over the word at all, we just like having fun."

"Can't you have fun another way?"

"Oh, well I can…" Seventeen pulled Bulma in towards him and gave her a sensual kiss that left her body aching as desire spread through it again. "But my sister is a little pent up, it's a pity that she's so uptight about humans. Still not her fault she has faulty wiring."

Bulma barely registered the second half of his sentence, her body was almready fizzing and crackling with sexual enegery. With a small purr she pushed Seventeen back onto the bed andlunged at him, latching onto his chest asthey rolled back into the middle of the bed, both of them making mock growls and laughing. Wether or not Seventeen was using sex as a distraction could be debated, but she enjoyed herself nonetheless.

* * *

Gohan wavered as he took another few steps forward, Vegeta sat immobile on the couch, apparently deep in meditation but Gohan knew better. He took a few more steps and winced as a fiery pain flowed up and down his legs. Gohan collapsed onto the nearest chair and glared at his 'friend' who was quite obviously ignoring him despite knowing he was there.

"Vegeta I know you're awake, I can tell by your breathing." Gohan picked up one of Chichi's magazines and threw it at Vegeta who caught it in one hand and sighed as he opened his eyes and faced Kakarots only child.

"Those androids really did a number on you, brat." Vegeta ran his eyes over Gohan's black and blue bruised legs and the deep cuts on his arms and chest. "You're lucky they let you go." The saiyan glanced down at the magazine and then tossed it aside carelessly.

"From what I hear you're lucky to be alive yourself." Gohan retorted, angry that the older saiyan was dismissing his fighting ability. Well, he wasn't about to let Vegeta get off the hook that easily!

"Bah! That black haired monstrosity is the one that's lucky to still be alive. I almost had him but he ran away." Vegeta shrugged, apparently indifferent to black eyes he had as well as the deep cut that was in his side, now neatly stitched up by Chichi.There was silence in the room for several moments, but eventually Vegeta looked up with troubled eyes. "Sometimes I wonder Gohan, what Kakarot would have done if he'd been me. I could have attacked Bulma when she was distracted by your mother and killed her and got my brat back. Instead I didn't, I waited for her turn around and see me, I actually though that her looking into my eyes again might change things, might make her love me again." Vegeta slammed a fist into the couch arm and growled. "But it's useless, she really is one of them now. She won't listen to reason. It's just as well I never bonded with her or we'd certainly be in trouble…" Vegeta's face clouded and for a second he seemed to forget about Gohan, "Either that…or she'd still be mine…that's IT!" Vegeta leapt up and then gasped as the stitches almost split in his side.

"What's what?" Gohan remained sitting, envying Vegeta the use of his legs. "Whats a bond?" He added, wondering if Vegeta had finaly gone mad.

"I know how to get the woman and my brat back!"

"How?" Gohan wearily sighed and closed his eyes hoping he was wrong...but there was a rather insane glint in Vegeta's eyes.

"If I can bond with her somehow, she'll be unable to resist me, she'll be forced to come back to me and that blue eyed devil will lose his hold over her." Vegeta began to chuckle. "Yes…she'll be mine again."

"Yeah, of course she will." Gohan rolled his eyes, not having a clue what he was continuing to rabbit on about.

"Oh shut up, boy." Vegeta growled at Gohan, catching him rolling his eyes and realising that Kakarot probably hadn't educated the boy in saiyan history, if indeed the dimwit had known any of his heritage to behin with. "A bond is a saiyan ritual - it bonds the mind and soul of two people. It keeps them together forever." He sat down next to Gohan, a rather malevolent light in his eyes. "If I can bond myself to Bulma then she'll be mine again."

* * *

Eighteen stared gloomily at the coffee she was drinking. It was impossible to rest with all the noise Bulma and Seventeen were making. It wasn't fair, he never paid any attention to her anymore -they never destroyed buildings anymore and they never discussed what coward's humans were anymore. He just spent al his time with the stupid woman.

"He doesn't even drag race cars on people anymore." Eighteen moaned woefully into her half empty cup. She tried to swallow down the bitter ball of resentment that was forming towards Bulma, but it was impossible. The horrible woman was so perfect it was infuriating. Eighteen hurled her cup at the wall in frustration and began to pace.

"How can I get rid of her? Its impossible getting anything done with her here, Seventeens been turned into her private little toy boy." She muttered to herself,pausing mid-stride as her blue eyes widenedand an idea occurred to her. She'd have to try to get Vegeta and Bulma back together again. It was simple and it had a high probability for success. After all, Vegeta probably still had physical urgings for Bulma and the woman was so sentimental that she'd have to have emotion feelings towards Vegeta.

But how could she get them back together again? Maybe…

Eighteen stared out the window at the night sky and raised an eyebrow as a disturbing smile flirted across her face; she'd go and talk to Vegeta, see if she couldn't convince him to work with her in this matter. After all if it worked and they managed to get Bulma back with Vegeta, they'd both win and things could go back to normal. Eighteen cackled as she flew through the window and disappeared into the night sky to hunt down Vegeta and put forwards her indecent proposal.

* * *

**A/N - I'm tired so...I'll just ask that people let me know what the think of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it - the story gets a little dark and twisted from here on in.**

**- VG**


	10. The Enemy of my Enemy

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Eighteen glared down at the city below her, her yellow hair tucked firmly behind her ears as she flew, almost smiling when she realised the the city was little more thenrubble now and a far cry from the beautiful city it had once been. 

"Pitiful humans." She murmurered softly andshook her short blonde hair. She closed her beautiful clear blue eyes and concentrated on finding Vegeta or Gohan's power - which waseaser said then done since both of them were so low at the moment. She needed something - anything - and she'd have them! She concentrated harder, frown lines appearing on her face,and after a little while of searching she managed to pick out a thread if power which she identifiedGohan's weak signal and soon afterwards the slightly stronger signal of Vegeta.

She didn't stop to think why she had found Gohan's weak ki signature before finding Vegeta's much stronger one.

Eighteen stopped mid flight and looked ahead in the direction that Gohan and Vegeta were in. Even though she was stronger then both of them put together at the moment she still felt a twinge fear when she remembered the day they had killed her. Eighteen clenched a fist and took a deep breath. _They're weak! They're not going to hurt me ever again._ Eighteen nodded and took off again flying steadily towards the power levels, secure in her knowledge that they were nothing while she was something.

**

* * *

**

Vegeta stealthily snuck into Chichi's kitchen, covertly glancing from left to right as he continued his search for the sensu beans; he _knew_ the woman had some. She was like a squirrel -she horded things, especially the beans! If they weren't dying then she wouldn't give them any. He searched for a good half and hour before he found them in an empty peanut butter jar in the back of the fridge. Grumbling about women and their strange ways Vegeta gobbled down a bean and took one for Gohan, who was patiently waiting in his bedroom.

They were going to try to find Bulma tonight.

Vegeta crept out of the kitchen, checked around for Chichi and then sneaked back to Gohan's room before the witch could make an appearance.

"I'm sick of sneaking around your house, boy." Vegeta told Gohan as heclosed the door behind him and tossed him the bean. Gohan mumbled something like 'sorry' beforeswallowing and sitting up again; energised and healed

"So were heading off to find her now?" Gohan pulled on his father's giuniform, which had been sitting crumpled on his floor,and turned to face a pacing Vegeta.

"No boy, I thought we'd sleep on it and get her in the morning…of course we're blasted well going after her tonight…." Vegeta gritted the words out through clenched teeth - H_onestly! Sometimes this boy was as thick as his blasted father!_

"Oh are you?"

The female voice crept into the room and for a horrifying second Vegeta thought it was Chichi, then he realised who it really was and, equally horrified, he and Gohan turned to face the open window in which Eighteen was perched. She was crouched in the window, balanced on the balls of her feet with her arms restign on either side of the open window. The curtains rustled round her and for a perverse seond Vegeta thought he saw something like lust streak across Gohans face.

"What do you want android?" Vegeta took a step towards her and was rewarded to see a flash of fear cross her face before she controlled herself and smiled chillingly back at him, flicking her brilliant sapphire eyes between him and Gohan.

"I want the same thing you want...my _little_ friend." She let thr words hang in the air for a moment before continuing."I want Bulma back with you and away from my brother." She lounged backin the window and gave Gohan a wink as she tucked her silvery blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why should we believe a thing you say?" Gohan swallowed a lump in his thoat which he attributed ti fear and stepped closer to Vegeta. "You've only ever tried to kill us before."

"True, but as much as I hate you two I happen to dislike Bulma and her annoying brat more. And as I said I want them gone." She quietly slipped down from the window and lent against the wall. "I'm willing to help you get the woman back...free of charge." Her voice was deceptively soft and Vegeta frowned at her.

"Well just say we believe you, what makes you think that we even need you help?" He growled dangerously - not trusting the filthy android for even a second.

"Calm down little man." She flashed a perfect smile before speaking again. "You need me for quite a few reasons and if you weren't so worked up you'd see that. Number one -I know where you wife and son are, number two - I can get Seventeen away from her long enough for you to do whatever it is you want to do with her…"

"I'm going to bond with her." Vegeta interrupted.

Eighteen gave him as exasperated look. "I don't _care!_ Look, I'll keep him busy long enough for you to _bond_ with her, whatever the hell that means, and long enough for you to get her and your son out."

"You're being very trusting android, what makes you think were not going to double cross you and kill you and your brother once we have Bulma?" Vegeta fired a burning look at the android.

"I'm not being trusting at all; I just don't believe that you could actually hurt me and my brother." A frosty stare met his gaze.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you fought Vegeta and I?" Gohan interrupted wryly, feeling confident enought to speak.

Eighteen flashed him a look form under her eyelashes. "As a matter of fact I haven't forgotten, _sweetheart_. I simply meant that with my brother and I fighting side by side you don't have a chance. And you know it." She turned her attention to Vegeta and gave him her best '_nice girl_' smile. "So do we have a deal?"

For a second Vegeta hesitated then smiled. "Sure, a deal it is."

Eighteen extended her hand and shook Vegeta's both of them wore the same self-satisfied smirk and Gohan couldn't help but think that both of them were probably planning on betraying the other.

**

* * *

**

Seventeen stretched and yawned, next to him in the bed Bulma mumbled and the android was unable to stop himself form grinning. He felt like the luckiest man alive - Bulma was everything he'd wanted in a woman. He hadn't dreampt he'd even find it in a human but...well...here he way. Lying next to the most beautiful and passionant person he'd even come across.

_You're becoming weak!_

The voice mocked Seventeen, but for once he couldn't care less. So he wasn't quite as cruel as he used to be? So whay?He was still cruel -just not to Bulma. He looked down at her and grinned again. Who could be cruel to such a beautiful creature? Even Vegeta had fallen under her spell and from what hhe knew from his files on the saiyan prince, the saiyan had been quite the bastardonce upon a time. Vegeta, for all his faults, must have loved Bulma at some point in their relationship...

_Oh well_, Seventeen thought abruptly,_ his loss_.

**

* * *

**

"That's the plan?" Eighteen raised her eyebrows and stifled a laugh.

"What's wrong with it?" Vegeta snapped defensively, his hands curling into fists again. _If he had to listen to this self-centred android's stupidcomments for evenmoment longer he was going to snap..._

"Nothing's wrong with it, in fact I love it. It's just so simple it's probably going to work." She stopped laughing as quickly as she had started. "Okay, so all I have to do is get Seventeen away from Bulma and you'll go in and get her and the kid? You do know how strong she is?" When Vegeta nodded she continued. "Good, because she's stronger then I am now." Irritation flashed across the androids deceptively angelic face."You understand how pissed off my brothers going to be too don't you? He'll come searching for you as mad as a hornet and when he finds you...well, he'll do everything he can to kill you both."

"As I said, _Eighteen..."_ Vegeta used her name mockingly. "...I'm going to bite the woman and bond with her before she can argue with me. Once I have her under my power your brother can rage and bitch all he wants but Bulma will never leave my side. And once I have Trunks and Bulma back with me it will be three of us against him." Vegeta stared off into space.

"Well what about you, Boy?" Eighteen turned around to face him and tilted her head to the side as she'd often seen Bulma do. She wasn't flirting...shereally wasn't."Are you still game? You do realise that if Seventeen catches you all alone it'll be your death."

Gohan looked up her and gave his own brand of saiyan smirk, not entirely unaffected by the look she was giving him."Whatever happens I'll be ready for it."

* * *

**A/N - Woohoo! Lame lame lame! Enjoy and review!**

**- Lena (Vegeta Goddess)**


	11. Mine

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z or dragon ball gt, nor do I make any money from this fic. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor Australian and our dollar really sucks right now so please don't sue!_

**Chapter 11**

****

* * *

"Wait here." Eighteen snapped at the saiyans, her blue eyes flashing warningly."After I leave with Seventeen you can go in and find Bulma...but not until then. Got it?" They were crouched behind some boulders not far from the entrance to the lab and paranoia about being caught by the android was making them all edgy. Seventeen was...worrying. His power was greater then his sisters and for that reason they all feared him.

"For the last time..._Woman."_ Vegeta sneered. "We know the plan. Just make you sure you don't malfunction and ruin it for us." His sneer widened and he ignored the androids parting snarl as she leapt into the air and flew to the entrance, disappearing inside within a few moments. "Do you remember the combination for the key pad on the door, boy?" Vegeta asked Gohan as he let out sighs of relief that the android was gone. The boy was surprisingly tense whenever the female came near him - an odd reaction despite his torture.

"Sure do: 1- 0 – 9 – G - X. Not all that hard to remember." Gohan tried to smile but Vegeta only grunted and turned back to watch the lab entrance for any signs of the androids leaving.

**

* * *

**

"You know I always liked your hair, even when I was with Vegeta. I used to wonder what it would feel like running my hands through it…" Bulma trailed off as Eighteen strode into the room, muttered a hello and then dragged her brother aside and talked to him in a whisper so low that even Bulma's keen hearing couldn't hear.

_Probably talking about me, that stupid android, I hate her! I don't care what Seventeen says, she has got to go, she's way to unbalanced to keep around..._Bulma glanced up to find Eighteen glaring at her and she swallowed hastily, sure that she android was somehow reading her thoughts.

"Bulma," Seventeen caught her attention."Eighteen tells me that Vegeta's challenged me to a fight back out near Chichi's. I have to go now; _alone_…Vegeta doesn't want you there. Apparently he thinks he might get distracted." Seventeen let out a burst of boyish laughter. "You going to be right here by yourself?"

"Of course." Bulma looked up to find a satisfied smirk curling the edges of Eighteens mouth. "What could go wrong." She added - mentally reminding herself to knock on wood later.

"That's my girl." Seventeen tussled her hair as he walked past then bent down and whispered in her ear. "We'll finish our discussion later." And then he winked at her slyly and left.

**

* * *

**

"There they go!" Gohan grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and pointed at the two barely distinguishable figures that left the lab entrance and shot into the sky. Gohan turned a serious face on and crooked a finger at Vegeta. "Let's go."

Silently, not using their powers for fear that Bulma could sense their power levels, the two saiyans snuck up to the entrance. Gohan keyed the numbers into the keypad and the door opened silently, allowing them access.

"Do you remember Eighteen's directions on where they're keeping my brat?" Vegeta whispered as they crept along. Gohan nodded and turned left the next turn to hunt down Trunks; Vegeta turned right and silently threaded his way down the hallway until he came to a door that had a crack of light showing under it and the unmistakable tones of Bulma's off key humming.

_It's now or never!_ Vegeta flung open the door to reveal a scantily clad Bulma who had her back to the door. He crept up behind her, watching as she went tense and cocked her head to listen. She could _hear_ him! Amazing! 

"Is that you Seventeen?" Bulma slowly began to turn around but before she could pivot more then a few degrees Vegeta took a deep breath and launched himself at her, latching onto her back and sinking his fangs into her neck without pausing...and she_screamed_. Not her normal girlish scream but one that he'd never heard before; one of anger and pain. She tried desperately to pull him off her back but Vegeta ignored the wounds she was inflicting and concentrated on putting his bond on her.

"Let me go you freak!" Bulma roared as she leapt backwards and rammed Vegeta into a wall. He grunted but held on - mind mind pressing against Bulma's.

Finally he felt something in Bulma give, not physically give but her mind cracked open and Vegeta rushed in, making Bulma his before she could work out what was going on and stop him.

"Vegeta…" Bulma sank to the floor, and lent back into Vegeta, her eyes wide and vacant as she felt him tear through her mind, invading her memories and most personal thoughts. With a groan of pain Vegeta finally pulled away...but not completely. Bulma could still feel part of him in her mind. She wondered if this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her? _It felt like rape…_

"What have you done?" She hoarsely demanded as she relaxed into Vegeta's hold against her will. He wanted her to relax...so she was relaxing.

"Bonded with you." Vegeta turned her around to face him and Bulma couldn't help but gasp. Not because his face was a mask of blood, but rather because some horrid little part of her found him attractive in his blood soaked state...because he wanted her to find him attractive.

"But what have you done to me?" Bulma tried to shake off the strong, lustful sensation that rocked through her body as she gazed into his dark cobalt eyes. She wanted him more then she wanted Seventeen…in fact she couldn't even remember why she'd left Vegeta. He was so strong…

"Made you mine mind body and soul." Vegeta licked the blood off his lips and slowly bent down and kissed her, a gently brush of his lips against hers. Immediately Bulma felt pressure inside of her head and she pushed against him. _This is wrong! You don't love Vegeta! _Bulma's mind shrieked in panic, but it had no affect, she lent into his kiss eagerly, desperately wanting to please Vegeta.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry Seventeen…" Eighteen backed away from her brother as a murderous fire filled his eyes. The empty clearing around them was lit up by his ki as he advanced upon his sister.

"What do you mean you brought me out here to get me away form Bulma?" He took another step closer to his sister. "What do you _mean_?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Eighteen backed up another step. "I had to…she's not like us…she was changing you…"

"What…do…you…mean?" Seventeen clenched his teeth and fists, punctuating each word with a step closer.

"I got you away form the lab so Vegeta and Gohan could get her back!" Eighteen spat out angrily. "You're not yourself anymore! I had to let them have her back so I could get you back! That horrible woman was making you soft!" Eighteen changed her tone of anger into a gently tone. "It's going to be you and me again, just like it was before."

_She wouldn't…_ Seventeen stared in horror at his counterpart. She had truly given Bulma up to the saiyans? _But I love Bulma…_ Seventeen closed his eyes and tried to search out Bulma's power level but was unable to trace it at all. It was as though Bulma had dissappeared completely...

"You bitch!" Seventeen screamed in anger and rushed at his sister, intent on destroying her.

**

* * *

**

Vegeta kicked the bedroom door and lay Bulma down on the bed, behind him Gohan mumbled worriedly. The woman sagged against the blankets and pillows and stared up at him with lust-clouded eyes that were somehow hostile.

"I was expecting him to attack us all the way back…do you think he doesn't know yet?" Gohan asked from the doorway.

"Oh no, he knows." Vegeta licked his lips again, still able to taste the coppery sweetness of Bulma's blood. "Now if you don't mind Gohan, I'd like to be alone with my mate." Vegeta stared at Bulma with such an animal like hunger in his eyes that Gohan slammed the door and hurried himself and Trunks to the opposite side of the ruins of capsule corp.

Minutes later Bulma opened her eyes drunkenly to focus on Vegeta as he panted above her, his body furiously moving against hers. She moaned, unable to help herself and Vegeta kissed her as if to quieten her down. His body thrusting in and out of her rhythmically. It felt wonderful but…she couldn't remember how she'd got like this…why she was back with Vegeta…she suddenly found herself wanting to please him even though she hated him…

_Seventeen! Oh God Seventeen! _Bulma's mind fought and clawed to be free of Vegeta's influence, but it was a useless fight. Vegeta kissed her again, his dark brooding eyes capturing his gaze as he kept their bodies tightly pressed against each other.

"Mine…" Vegeta whispered against her lips, and Bulma saw in his eyes a flash of what looked an awful lot like insanity.

_Seventeen! Help me…please…_

* * *

**_A/N - Heh...not what people were expecting? Hides Well...I did say it was an odd couple fic! and I had to make people hate Vegeta somehow! Mmmm...non-con vegeta-ness...damned brain!_**


End file.
